Wishing
by Mika Uriah
Summary: Even in death we all have secrets - Warning - CHARACTER DEATH - Ororo/Charles.


Wishing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It took four hours for Henry McCoy to find Ororo Munroe, she was where they usually found her; in the professor's room alone, curled up on the area that doubled as a bench and a storage area that was attached to the bay window, a blanket was wrapped around her legs and she was listening to the a song on the CD player softly in the corner, her white hair glowed in the moonlight, her blue eyes were looking up at the stars; probably waiting for a shooting star to make a wish.

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, Wish right now**

The song was going on for quite awhile, Hank thought it was one of the students, not that they minded he was just going to suggest that maybe they played something else so they wouldn't wreck their beloved CD so early, and they can listen to it another day, he quite liked the song actually.

He found himself looking at Ororo in the moonlight before he pushed pause on her CD player, she didn't even seem to notice "and what would you wish for, Ororo?"

It took her a few seconds, almost 30, to respond; she looked at Dr. Henry McCoy as if she just seen him for the first time, it was the first time that he realized that Ororo was wearing nothing but a pair of white panties and one of Charles dress shirts "that he was with us still," the dark circles under her normally crystal clear blue eyes was indicative to how long it's been since she slept.

"Ororo," he said as gently as he could as he sat on the bench with her and put her feet in his lap, her toes were cold and he put his hands over them to keep them warm "come down and get something to eat."

"I ate."

"When?"

She couldn't remember, a few days? A few hours? Two weeks ago?

Her normally healthy burnt caramel skin, was now paling, her normally curvaceous figure was thinning thanks to days and weeks of her not taking care of herself properly, what was the point anymore? Charles wasn't in her life anymore, what was the point of anything?

"You need to sleep, Ororo, this isn't healthy, if you don't want to leave his room that's fine, sleep in his bed," he took her hand gently in hers and led her off the bench, touching the hardwood floor hurt since her feet fell asleep he led her gently to Charles Xavier's double bed.

She stopped, actually planted her feet firmly so he wasn't able to move her, something was in her eyes and he wasn't sure if it was: fear, tears or disgust, "I can't Henry, please, I can't."

"Can't?" he was confused and he made it known in the tone of his voice.

She bowed her head "I...I haven't been able to sleep in our marriage bed since he passed."

Charles stopped and let go of her hand "repeat what you just said?" he looked for clues in her face that she was joking, her biting back a chuckle, her eyes filled with mirth, anything. There was nothing.

"I said I haven't been able to sleep in our marriage bed since he passed."

"Your marriage bed?" Suddenly it all made sense: Ororo found Charles was dead on an October morning, she was in his room, half naked in nothing but a robe, no one thought anything of it that she was in his room at five in the morning half-dressed.

She nodded and looked him the eye for the first time "my 23rd birthday, was our wedding day"

Hank did the math "you guys were married for five years and didn't tell anyone?" She never wore a ring could she be pulling his leg?

"We weren't sure how anyone was going to react, the age difference is so much."

"We wouldn't have cared, Ororo," although life made more sense as he was finding this out, like why a woman who looked like Ororo used to turn down offers from all those handsome men

"That doesn't matter now!"

"It does! What other secrets were you guys hiding."

"Tons," Ororo shot back.

"Like what?"

"Like how much I loved him, like how I actually stop breathing when he isn't in bed beside me at night, like our first kiss was so amazingly perfect that time actually stopped, he touched me like no other man has before."

"I don't need to hear about this," Hank had a half disgusted look on his blue-furry features.

"He some how reached inside of me, Henry and touched my soul actually physically touched my soul, he grabbed onto it every time he looked into my eyes, every time he kissed me," she started to shake "I can't handle that he is gone, I can't none of this makes any sense, a heart attack? He had a physical a week before the heart attack and everything came back normal!" she shrieked and cried the wind and the rain hitting the windows outside was a tell-tale sign of how badly she was taking this.

They were in the middle of November and it did nothing but rain for six weeks; the weather network was starting to cast flood warnings, but he wouldn't dare joke about that right now.

Her knees collapsed underneath her emotions and she would've fallen if Hank didn't catch her, he only heard love stories like this in harlequin romance novels and in couples who have been married for fifty plus years.

She leaned into him and cried "Why would the goddess give me someone who actually completed everything about me and then take him away from me? From us?"

Hank blinked, he wasn't sure if she was talking about the school and the x-men as a collective, or if she just told him she was pregnant with the newest Xavier? Hank swallowed "Rory?"

"We still need him, The X-men still needs him, do you think we could survive all these years if it wasn't for his leadership?" he guess he got his answer.

He kissed her hair "I'm sorry Ororo, I'm not sure why love gives us a wife or a husband that is perfect for us, let us promise forever and then take them away before forever is up and I'm sorry," he didn't know what else to say so he sat and rocked her in the middle of the floor between the Xavier's' marriage bed and the bay window.

Ororo eventually found a restless sleep her head on Hank's chest and he refused to get up and leave her.

Even in her sleep, six weeks later, she still cried for her secret husband.

Henry McCoy watched his friend and someone who he considered a little sister and wondered what Ororo was really wishing for, if she was planning to pretend that airplanes were shooting stars that night.


End file.
